La Daga y la Navaja
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Camino a una misión por las tierras heladas de Freljord, Katarina y Talon terminan atrapados en una cueva a causa de una avalancha. En la cueva ambos se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones que tras muchos años habían ocultado. ONE-SHOT. Talon x Katarina.


_**La Daga y la Navaja.**_

Echó una mirada fugaz al Abismo, parecía muy profundo, pensó mientras apartaba la vista con rapidez. Ambos estaban en una misión, se requería concentración y cero instintos suicidas. Katarina lo sabía muy bien.

Mientras ambos intentaban avanzar durante la tormenta de nieve, que estaba por el paso de Freljord. El Abismo de los Lamentos se alzaba bajo sus pies, mientras ellos caminaban por el sendero de las montañas cubiertas de nieve y hielo. Katarina resbaló con un trozo de hielo, gritó al sentir que rodada por la nieve. Talon giró la cabeza rápidamente y le hizo gracia al escuchar los gritos de Katarina. Se deslizó por la nieve con sus botas.

Vio a Katarina sosteniéndose de un pedazo de hielo sobresaliente de la montaña. La miró un momento, y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿No me ayudarás? —preguntó irritada.

— Lo estoy pensando…

— ¡Talon!

— Dame la mano, tranquilízate.

Le extendió la mano, y ella la tomó con fuerza. La alejó del peligro de un tirón, y entonces ella se quitó la nieve de sus ropas.

— Perdemos el tiempo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar en la nieve ahora?

Katarina lo miró, claramente, molesta.

— ¡No estaba jugando! —replicó. —. Comienza a caminar. Estamos atrasados.

— Estamos atrasados desde hace un buen tiempo, Katarina. —reclamó Talon.

— ¡No digas mi nombre! —le gritó. El grito resonó pero no pasó nada.

— Como digas. —trató de sonar tranquilo.

Talon rodó los ojos y le señaló a Katarina el camino por el cual debían ir. Ya se habían atrasado bastante. Dejó que ella avanzara primero, luego, él la siguió. Tomó el equipo que había dejado arriba, antes de que Katarina cayera. Ella no iba cargando nada. El no podía ordenarle nada. El debía servir a la familia DuCoteau.

Katarina podía ser una asesina a sangre fría, una guerrera nata, y una mujer complicada. Pero, Talon sabía que cuando ella estaba a solas con él, era como una niña, y él, su niñero. Talon había conocido a su hermana, Cassiopeia, y ambas eran muy distintas. Siempre estuvo a cargo de ambas. El general DuCoteau era su maestro, y cuando desapareció, todo fue muy diferente.

Al paso de los años al lado de Katarina y Cassiopeia, se había encariñado con ambas, eran como hermanos. Aun recordaba cuando el general DuCoteau le había presentado a sus hijas. Quizá se llevaban uno años de edad.

Talon quería a ambas hermanas, pero siempre quiso un poco más a Katarina. Katarina fue su alumna en algún momento, y qué maestro no le tiene cariño a su alumno. Talon no era la excepción.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que Katarina lo llamaba. La miró y ella estaba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Talon.

— ¿Me estabas escuchando?

— No.

— Te estaba diciendo que cual camino debemos tomar. ¿Norte o Sur?

— Oeste.

— Bien. —se giró.

Talon suspiró. Katarina siempre sería una infantil cuando estaba con él. En la Liga de las Leyendas era La Daga Siniestra, con su hermana era su mejor amiga, con Garen era su rival y amor platónico, y con Talon… era Katarina, una niña Katarina. Ella es así.

Mientras seguían andando, con más cuidado que antes. Escucharon un crujido. Talon se detuvo en seco, y le dijo a Katarina que también lo hiciera.

— Avalancha. —dijo Talon mirando las montañas.

— No lo creo. No se escucha nada. —dijo segura.

— Cuando gritaste. —recalcó.

— Yo no…

Cerró la boca de pronto, y abrió los ojos con fuerza. Talon se confundió, miró hacia atrás y ahí venia la nieve de la montaña. Reaccionó de inmediato. Tomó a Katarina del brazo con fuerza y se deslizaron en la nieve, en ningún momento soltó a Katarina.

Entonces sintió un golpe en la espalda, frío. Supo que la avalancha los había alcanzado. La fuerza brutal del golpe hizo que soltara a Katarina. La escuchó gritar, pero no pudo hacer nada, no la miraba. Fue arrastrado por la nieve.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No sabía si Katarina estaba bien. Katarina… ¿Cómo estará ella?

Sintió un calor, luego de tanto frío bajo toda esa nieve, sentir calor era algo majestuoso. Se incorporó y supo que estaba en una caverna. La caverna tenia nieve adentro, no tanta, pero algo. Miró a su alrededor. Vio una fogata pequeña, un par de bolsos, y a Katarina que lo miraba con alivio.

— Pensaba que estabas muerto. —soltó.

— Yo también lo pensaba. —dijo dolido y moviendo su brazo derecho.

— No hagas eso. —se acercó.

Katarina le tocó el hombro derecho y comenzó a darle un masaje improvisado. Talon no quiso negarse, el solo debía seguir las ordenes de los DuCoteau, aunque también quería sentirla cerca. Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Katarina le sonrió.

— Creo que te has fracturado el hombro.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó. —. Te escuché gritar.

— ¿Quién no grita cuando es arrastrado por una avalancha? —rió. —. Fue divertido.

Katarina presionó el hombro con fuerza. Talon hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un quejido. Katarina rió.

— Cuanto te mejores deberíamos regresar a la Liga. No podemos seguir así en la misión. —dijo con preocupación.

— ¿Podemos? ¿Estás bien? —compartían la preocupación.

— Sí. —volvió a presionar fuerte. Talon se quejó.

— Habla. ¿Qué te pasó?

— Es solo…—alejó sus manos de Talon.

Katarina bajó la manga de su camiseta negra. Talon se sorprendió al ver un trozo de hielo incrustado en la piel del hombro de Katarina. Estaba punzando e irritado. Talon se paralizó un momento, luego reaccionó.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso si solo fue nieve? —preguntó.

— En esta caverna. —dijo. —. Cuando te traje aquí, había picos de hielo, y…uno me calló ahí. —volvió a mostrar la herida. —. Estoy bien, no es nada del otro mundo.

— Ven. —le dijo. —. Te lo quitaré yo.

— Talon no…—se alejó un poco. —. Me va a doler.

— Tranquila. —trató de sonar confiable.

Talon se acercó, aun dudando de cómo le sacaría el pedazo de hielo a Katarina. Posó su mano en el hombro punzante, Katarina cerró los ojos con fuerzas y dejó todo en manos de Talon. Talon tocó el hielo y comenzó a jalarlo de poco en poco. Katarina apretó los puños. Escuchaba con el hielo crujía al salir de Katarina. Cuando tuvo todo el pico de hielo en sus manos, miró como Katarina lloraba.

Apartó el pedazo de hielo, y miró a Katarina con preocupación.

— Ya estás bien. —dijo. —. Ahora te vendaré el hombro.

Katarina no dijo nada, solo suspiró. Talon miró por todos lados y no vio nada con que pudiera vendar a Katarina. Finalmente, suspiró. Katarina escuchó el sonido de la tela al rasgarse, miró a Talon rápidamente y vio que no tenía la manga derecha de su camiseta.

— No tenías que…—fue interrumpida.

— No importa.

Talon usó el trozo de tela para vendar el hombro de Katarina. Tuvo que quitar el trozo de manga que Katarina tenía para poder vendarla. Cuando ya la herida no se veía por la tela que la cubría. Pudo ver que Katarina estaba sangrando en las manos.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? No me dijiste. —dijo preocupado.

— Es que… mis uñas… ups. —sonrió. —. No es nada.

— ¿Puedo?

Katarina asintió. Talon la tomó de las manos y estaban sangrando, leve, y eran a causa de esas uñas de gato que tenia, y que nunca se recortó. Acercó la mano que estaba más con el líquido carmesí, y sin pensarlo, acercó la mano de ella a sus labios, le dio leves besos.

Katarina se sorprendió, y sintió sus mejillas arder. En ningún momento apartó la vista de Talon. Talon se alejó rápidamente, sentía vergüenza, y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, agradeció ser moreno para que Katarina no notara que se había puesto rojo.

— Lo lamento. —dijo avergonzado. —. Lo hice sin pensar.

— Talon…—pronunció. —. Solo…ven aquí. —le mostró su derecha.

— Estoy bien aquí. —respondió evitando a toda costa estar al lado de la pelirroja.

— Es una orden. —elevó un poco el tono.

Talon se resignó. Avanzó hasta estar sentado a la derecha de Katarina. Ambos estaban apoyados contra la pared helada de la cueva. Talon cerró los ojos y pensó en dormir, todo con el fin de no establecer conversación con Katarina. Katarina sonrió por lo bajo, y miró de reojo a Talon. Acercó su cabeza hasta el hombro de Talon y la apoyó ahí. Sintió como Talon se tensaba al sentir su repentino contacto.

— Katarina…—pronunció.

— No digas mi nombre.

Si no le decía Katarina, no sabía cómo decirle.

— Daga Siniestra…

Katarina rió.

— ¿Es en serio?

Se levantó del piso helado y luego miró a Talon. Él no sabía que quería darle a entender con esa mirada. Katarina se sentó a horcajadas encima de Talon. Talon tragó saliva, y esta vez sintió que ella notó que estaba rojo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Talon.

Katarina no respondió. Puso sus manos en el hombro derecho de Talon, el que estaba mal, y se acercó, le dio besos en el hombro, suaves y pausados, como él lo había hecho con su mano. Talon se quedó paralizado, no esperaba eso de parte de Katarina. Ella se acurrucó el hombro con delicadeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Talon.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —le preguntó.

— No tenías que… hacerlo. —evitó mirarla. —. Estaba bien.

Katarina se entristeció, pensaba que a Talon le habría gustado, pero el camino era largo para que el llegara a decir lo que en realidad sentía. Ella siempre supo que Talon se guardaba lo que sentía, y que decía lo que quería que otros escucharan, o que creyera que era lo correcto. Hizo que girara la cabeza para que la mirara, veía en su mirada piedad, que no lo hiciera lo que planeaba hacer desde el principio. Ladeó la cabeza, Talon trató de no mirarla, pero ella siempre le sostenía el mentón para que no apartara la vista.

— Basta. —apartó su mano. —. Ahora, apártate.

Su tono se había elevado y era frío. Si ella no obedecía con su tono neutro, lo haría con su tono frío. Katarina rigió los puños y se armó de valor para replicarle a Talon. Su boca tembló, eso jamás había pasado, pero ella era muy diferente a cuando estaba en los Campos de la Justicia, a cuando estaba con Talon.

— No. —dijo Katarina. —. Debo hacerte una pregunta.

— No estoy para preguntas. —reclamó. —. Quítate.

No importaba que estuviera al mando de Katarina, el solo quería alejarla para no perder el control y lastimarla. Era capaz de apartarla de un empujón, pero su hombro malo se lo impedía. Justo cuando iba a usar su brazo bueno, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo puso al lado.

— Katarina, apártate. —dijo.

— No digas mi nombre.

— Katarina, ahora, fuera.

— Que no digas mi nombre…

— Katarina, Katarina, Katarina, quítate ahora.

— ¡Cállate, Talon!

Talon solo hizo lo que ella pedía y luego la miró con seriedad, y una ceja arqueada. Katarina lo miró con intensidad. Talon no pudo apartar la vista de los ojos turquesa de Katarina. Ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos, los ojos dorados de Talon y los ojos turquesa de Katarina. Ella se acercó lentamente, dudando de sus propias acciones. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Talon, y este dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Finalmente, desapareciendo la distancia que los separaba, ella lo besó.

Al principio no sabía qué hacer. Solo habían juntado sus labios y ya, no había movimiento, no había emoción. Entonces, Katarina sintió una mano recorrer su espalda, era la mano buena de Talon. Sonrió entre besos, y entonces comenzó el movimiento de sus labios. Katarina le retiró el casco que siempre usaba y lo dejó a un lado. Acarició su cabello castaño y largo, y entonces Katarina se alejó un poco. Respiraba jadeante y sentía que sus pulmones explotarían si no recibían aire.

— Yo…—comenzó Talon. —. Lo lamento.

— No te lamentes, fue mi culpa, yo te besé.

Con el simple hecho de mencionar el beso, Talon sintió sus mejillas arder mas. Katarina le sonrió por lo bajo y luego agregó:

— Me gustas.

Talon la miró con algo de sorpresa, aunque ya era bastante obvio, solo le sorprendía que ella se lo dijera antes que él.

— ¿Tu me amas tanto como yo a ti? —le preguntó Katarina. —. A veces lo dudo.

— Te amo. —le dijo Talon. —. No pensaba que tú me amaras a mí. Siempre estás coqueteando con Garen que también me haces dudarlo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Con Garen? —rió. —. Y tú siempre estás con Quinn, peleando y charlando.

— Quinn es mi rival. —respondió.

— Y Garen también es mi rival. —sonrió. —. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que solo estabas conmigo porque mi padre fue tu maestro.

— Por eso estaba contigo. Pero luego me di cuenta de que había otra razón. Que te amaba. —hizo una pausa. —. Pero hay algo que no entiendo de ti. ¿Por qué no te gusta que te llame por tu nombre?

— Era un capricho mío. —respondió. —. Solo quería ver si lo cumplías y ya.

— Es verdad. —sonrió. —. Eres una caprichosa.

— Pero me quieres así. —sonrió. —. Por eso te amo tanto, Talon.

— ¿Aun puedo llamarte Katarina? —preguntó.

— Sí. —dijo. —. Cuantas veces quieras.

— ¿Seguiremos con la misión, Katarina?

— No lo creo. Hay que volver a la Liga. Pero…—puso una mano en los pectorales de Talon. —. Creo que deberíamos pasar aquí la noche, ¿no? —le dijo con tono sensual.

— Estoy dispuesto a seguir tus órdenes. —le sonrió. —, Katarina.

Entonces ella lo besó, y el resto quedó entre los dos asesinos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Mi primera historia de League Of Legends, un buen juego, y bueno se me ocurrió usando por primera vez a Talon, contra una Katarina, y… así nació esta historia.**

_**Krystal Psych**_


End file.
